forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastes
| alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Anastes was the paramount of the storm giant aerie of Lake Woe mountain in 1369 DR. Description Anastes had pale violet skin and blue-black hair that was very long and unkempt. He was clean-shaven and typically wore a simple tunic with a large amount of silver jewelry. His eyes were silver-colored. Personality Like most giants of Lake Woe mountain, Anastes was dour and melancholy, so much so that the weather around him was affected. }} Anastes believed strongly in predestination. He acted out of duty, because he believed he did not have any true choice in any matter. Possessions Ramos bore a sword in battle that was twenty-feet long. History By 1369 DR, Anastes, and five other storm giants were summoned magically by Lanaxis to defend him when he needed to rest during his kidnapping of Queen Brianna and her son Kaedlaw. They heeded his call. Anastes spoke at length with Brianna while she was nursing the child. She tried to convince him that Lanaxis was evil, but Anastes claimed that there was nothing he could do. She even showed him her son's face, which was hideously ugly, as proof that his supposed new emperor was a monster. Anastes still did not try to stop Lanaxis, but he did try as hard as he could to see that Brianna and her baby were safe and well-fed. He ordered each of the other giants to find and cook her food. Later, while her food was still being prepared, Tavis Burdun and armies of giant-kin attacked. Anastes quickly set up a battle plan: He sent Nikol and Ramos to deal with the verbeegs, Sebastion and Patma to face the firbolgs, and Eusebius to take on the fomorians, while he himself defended the queen, her child, and Lanaxis. During the battle, Sebastion and Patma were each slain, and the firbolgs then attacked Anastes. The fomorians, however, abandoned the field, allowing Eusebius to flank the firbolgs and assist his paramount. Anastes was struck in the stomach by the axe of Raeyadfourne, the leader of the firbolgs, but then Anastes slew him in a single swing of his massive sword. Anastes and Eusebius then managed to kill all of the remaining firbolgs except for Galgadayle and Tavis, but Eusebius also fell. Galgadayle and Tavis severely wounded Anastes, but Anastes grabbed Galgadayle around the throat to kill him. Tavis called for an end of hostilities, and the giant, seeing all of the bloodshed on both sides and that Lanaxis had escaped with the queen and her son, agreed. Appendix Reference Category:Inhabitants of the storm giant aerie of Lake Woe mountain Category:Inhabitants of Lake Woe mountain Category:Inhabitants of Lake Woe Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Males Category:Storm giants Category:Paramounts Category:Rulers